


A Different Kind of Game

by chvckles



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, unpopular ship come on folks loz is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvckles/pseuds/chvckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude isn't one to say no to winning offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost hard to believe that the remnants of Sephiroth were somehow... brought back to the Earth. But then again,it just seemed natural to see Cloud Strife leap about 20 feet into the air while wielding a giant sword, and an alien life force started this whole global sickness when crashing into the Earth. A lot of things were hard to believe, but for some reason they just kept happening.

 _Like Reno's hair_ , Rude thought to himself.

They waited in silence. Well, save for the rattling of handcuffs and murmurs of curses from the Remnant that sat in a chair across Rude.

Loz wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. He attempted to wriggle himself free of the handcuffs placed on him by the Turk, despite Rude watching him with a careful, unimpressed eye. The bright, white lamps above illuminated the table and chairs below it, and a sliver of light waved in front of Rude’s eyes every now and then, a reminder of the idiotic, brawny mass of a man trying almost desperately to unravel the metal puzzle shackled on his wrists.

He figured Loz could use his incredible strength to just, break the handcuffs right in two. I mean, they weren’t exactly the toughest things on Earth, yet the platinum blond just couldn’t put two and two together, apparently.

 Loz stuck out his tongue as he worked and furrowed his brows, twisting himself this way and that, to the point where Rude, who had been mostly levelheaded, arms crossed the entire time, had finally decided almost four minutes of watching this sad cross between a Magic Mike show and the unamusing work of a novice magician was enough.

"Okay," the suited man spoke, trying to mask his irritability, “you’re aware that you can’t possibly… take those off without keys, right?"

There's a frustrated rattling of the metal against his wrists as Loz tries to shimmy them to no avail. He huffs sharply, collapsing in his seat.

“Well, obviously! What are these made of? Super tough… like, metal laced with demon tears, or some crap like that?”

Rude cracks a smile, just for a moment, but then stills his composure. Loz’s hands rest in between his open legs as he glanced down to his heavy boots, absolutely defeated by the task at hand, until an idea sparks like a light bulb above his head.

"Let's play," Loz suggests, a smile curling against his lips as he perks up in his seat.

"Anything to make you stop messing with your restraints," Rude sighs, leaning onto the table. His fingers fold neatly. "What do you wanna play?" He asks, feeling as though he's talking to a tempered child.

The Remnant’s eyes brighten. "We’ll do one I haven't played before, with anyone else!"

"Oh?" The Turk inquires. At least that means he won't try to break anything here.

“Yeah. And I can’t have these on, too,” Loz shakes the cuffs.

“No way.”

“Fuck.” The blond huffs. "Okay okay, we can play with these on! But," the platinum blond states, eyes closed and quizzical like he's the smartest being in the world, "we can't play in it here.”

"Is that so?” Rude cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Loz nods with some sort of absolute certainty as he rises from his seat, “too open. Let's go."

Rude squints behind his shades and calculates just for a second all the possible ways this could go wrong. He _was_ put on duty to watch Loz throughout his shift, and Reno was supposed to be back with those files a good… eight minutes ago. Maybe that spiky little rat ditched him again for a second lunch break, he figured.

"Now, you know if you even _think_ of trying anything dangerous, I can get Turks on you like this," Rude states as he snaps his fingers.

"Well, yeah," Loz sneers, rolling his eyes. "I mean… I’m not gonna do anything bad! C’mon, I wanna move around!” Loz whines and bounces on his heels.

Rude sighs. Of course he gets stuck with the childish one. As long as Rufus didn’t come back to an empty room he wouldn’t get in trouble right? After all, he _was_ watching him, just not in _this_ room. The Turk reluctantly marches up to the door and unlocks it. Loz slinks out of the doorway and strides down the hall, Rude following him without a clue as to where they would head to.

“Why’s all the doors closed? You guys hiding something? There’s only like, ten people in this building!” The Remnant complains as he attempts to rattle every nearby door open, until one at the end corridor unlocks with a click.

"Here we go," The Remnant whistles.

Rude stares into the pitch blackness of the open space and groped the side of the wall for- there it is.  The Turk flicks the light on, observing the small, cramped room. Tall, dusty shelves against the corner of two walls took a good majority of the space. A bucket and several mops lean onto the other wall along with brooms and paint cans. A single, flickering light bulb brightened what parts it could with its dying wattage.

"This is... the broom closet, Remnant."

"After you," Loz gestures, but after seeing Rude's unimpressed expression the blond shoves him in and then closed the door behind them. He leans against it, shifting as he saw Rude move into a compact-version of a fighting stance, seeing as how they were almost close enough to touch bodies.

"What?" Loz furrows, observing the hands in front of him. "If you think I'm here to kill you, I would've done that while we were walking the hallway, dummy.” He shuffles closer to the Turk, and Rude has no space to move back, besides forcing himself onto the shelves.

"I’m gonna go out on a limb here and… try to trust you," Rude declares with a hint of repulsion,” what is this ‘game’ we're playing?"

"Just watch," the Remnant smiles and they bump chests momentarily.

Loz presses himself against Rude, angling his waist so they grind against each other. Now he really _has_ to force himself on the shelves. The Remnant’s handcuffs restrain him enough so that they spread less than a shoulder-width apart, and he uses his hands to grab Rude's waist and stop him from moving so much.  Rude makes the smallest of a gasp, and when Loz rolls his hips _just right_ the Turk shivers visibly and his breathing hitches. His hands go straight for Loz’s shoulders and they try to grip him still.

“A-alright,” Rude's eyebrows knit together under his dark shades. "I-I think it's time for you to stop."

Loz bites his lip, oblivious to the other's suggestion. He watches his aroused self get slowly hard, his erection constricted in the tight pants.

"Can't stop when we just started," Loz retorts contently, seeing as his strength holds Rude in place. "Rules of the game."

He can feel the other man harden as well, and it's as if lights flash in his head. “Good,” Loz hums, “that’s good.”

“No, this is- this is bad. I don’t know what you’re trying to do,” the Turk lies, “but it needs to end.”

Loz only chuckles and his strong fingers caress the fabric at Rude’s waist.

“You… _don’t_ like what I’m doing? Do you want me to stop?”

 _Well I never said I **didn’t** like it,_ Rude thinks to himself, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He presses both palms against Loz’s chest. The other man decides he needs some… gentle persuading.

"Pleeease play with me," the Remnant huffs, "in this game, we both win as long as we're not caught."

His cock throbs as Loz rolls his hips against his and he momentarily loses it. The closet space is so small, the cool air turns warmer with each shuddering breath from the blond, and he hasn't felt this in God knows how long. He wants to try so hard to say no, to shove the Remnant off of him and storm out of the room, but his mind fleets to the image of holding Loz against the wall and fucking him, of getting off, of Loz on his knees and lapping cum from the Turk's throbbing cock.

Rude wets his lips and reasons with himself that, if he joins in on Loz's ridiculous game, the man would stop bugging him about it and the faster it would end. Then they could get back to the room quicker, and Rufus _or_ Reno will never be the wiser, where ever the fuck that stupid, no-good, redheaded bastard was anyway; leaving him all by himself with Loz. In a broom closet. With an erection.

Loz flashes a grin as he watches Rude unbuckle himself feverishly; seems like he made his mind about playing with him. Loz doesn't waste time unzipping his trousers and shimmying them to his knees, feeling himself through his boxer-briefs, the throbbing heat made his muscles twitch.

The Remnant's smile turned devilish when Rude pulled his hardening length from the front of his pants. He was the same size as him, Loz thought, but God, he was thick. Loz eagerly spat into his gloved hand and held their cocks together, squeezing them from base to tip. He hissed, bucking into his fist and began to stroke both of them slowly.

Rude savored this, trying his best to quiet his moans, but Loz pulled every sound out from him and they lingered on his quivering lips as Loz quickened his pace.

"Shit," Rude cursed, the rugged strokes of Loz's hand dizzying him. "Keep at it. Fuck, like that."

Rude thrusted into Loz's hand to match his speed and provide friction between them. Pleasure coursed through himself, hard stomach flexing. The Remnant leaned his head against Rude's shoulder as he stroked them, the heat of the moment prickling his senses, the hard muscles of his inner thighs tightening, panting open-mouthed and pathetically at the feel of sweat, and leather and skin and-

It wasn't long until Loz's shuddering breaths halted as he came across his fist, whimpering. Thick strands of cum painted his knuckles. He slowly stroked himself, and Rude came shortly after and drew out a long exhale. Pulling his glasses from his face, he peered down to watch Loz milk every drop from them, until the over-sensitivity became too powerful and he released them both. Rude cleared his throat, putting his glasses back on and reaching for a handkerchief in his pocket to clean their mess. Loz only backed away and sank against the closet door, fixing himself as he drew in slow breathes.

 

Playing with Rude was fun.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t a week later until Loz bumps shoulders with a familiar man.

"I wanna play another game," he chimes. Rude sighs, hands in his pockets as he looks all around him cautiously before proceeding.

Loz meets Rude outside the building but strays the other man further away, leading him into a far off alley. The Turk doesn't have time to question before he's shoved by Loz's strong, thick hands.

"Can I kiss you?" Loz asks with his eyes pleading desperate. Rude doesn't even finish nodding when Loz closes the little space between them, trying to press all of himself into Rude as if there was no tomorrow. His hands hold the back of Rude's warm neck and he shoved his mouth against his, moaning into Rude, spreading pecks of kisses against him. The Remnant pulls away and needingly grinds on the Turk.

"You're sure as Hell eager for whatever you want right now," Rude remarks coyly, wondering if that was the first time the Remnant had ever kissed someone, the rough feeling and friction on his lips linger and his hands rest on Loz’s pelvis.

"I can't stop thinking about last time," Loz admits, eyes like an animal in heat. "It was so fun, but so short," his hands start for the front of Rude's pants. "I wanna play some more."

Rude has absolutely no complaint of this, having to cum without his own hand was something he didn't see as a problem. The Turk eyes the corner of the alley and confirms no one should at least be able to tell by their silhouettes that they're Loz and Rude, and his pants are down to his thighs messily before he knows it. Loz starts for his own before Rude stops him, unzipping them himself and pulling them down as he kneels.

"What are you doing?" Loz sputters, watching Rude sink to the ground, eyeing his cock. “A-are you gonna bite me?! Nonono- I was nice to you!”

"You wanna play don't you?" Rude asks as he palms Loz's half-hard cock in his hand, stroking it as he strokes his own.

"P-please don't bite me," Loz begs as his hands hover over his dick. "I'm sorry! Are you angry with me? I'm really sorry!" His eyes rimmed with pink. That was quick.

"I won't hurt you." Rude laughs, amused, "you wanna get off, don’t you? Just… watch what I do."

“O-okay,” Loz curiously nods. You can trust the man you fucked around with in a broom closet once, right? He watches Rude wet his lips before taking the head of Loz's cock into his mouth. Loz's hand immediately claps over his own mouth as he shakingly moans.

Oh my God.

He never thought dicks could go in there, he was pretty sure of it.

Then Rude slides his mouth over Loz's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. The blond curled forward and moaned. His hands held Rude’s head, momentarily stopping him from moving, savoring the slick heat of the man's mouth.

The Turk sufficed a gag when Loz's throbbing cock reached the back of his throat. The thought of whether he did something wrong fleeted as he tasted precome around his tongue. His lips twisted around Loz's hard cock, asking for permission to move and bring sloppy friction between them.

Loz's hips started to quiver as Rude mouthed him. His face flushed to a heated red, the sensations of it all dizzying him. He leaned against the brick.

"Mother of God," Loz moans, hands loosening their grip just enough so Rude could start pistoning himself over the other's cock. One hand of Rude’s gripped the base of it as the other rested onto Loz's tense thigh.

"Th-that's so-" Loz stops as he bites his lip and curses, the sight of Rude pulling himself off of the blond's length and sucking the tip of it sent shivers through his spine. Rude trailed his tongue along the underside of it, running his lips over the flushed skin and swiping his wide tongue against the head again. Loz screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the heat gathering in his loins.

"Rude-" he pants, bucking into the Turk's mouth hesitantly, "I can't anymore-- stop, stop-"

And Rude lifts himself from Loz's cock with an audible pop. His hand squeezes the base of it as Loz sighs in relief, precome dribbling from his flushed erection.

"I want you to do more," Loz instructs sheepishly, thumb grazing the stubbly hairs of Rude's scalp. "B-but something different."

Rude quirks an eyebrow and watches Loz turn towards the wall, gulping nervously. One arm supports his body weight as he shakily stretches an arm down to grabs a handful of his own muscular ass, parting his cheeks.

"I want you... in here," he huffs, the pink of his face shading deeper.

Rude is eager to oblige but manages to suppress it. He smirks and rises up, dusting his pants and walking towards him. His erection presses against the side of Loz's entrance and a whimper escapes the blond. Taking the shell of Loz's ear between his teeth, Rude pulls out a condom from his pocket and tears it open, leaning his head against Loz as he rolled it onto his hard cock, pulling out a slimmer packet after and opening it as well. He spreads the slippery lubricant onto his fingers with a cocky grin before asking the other man in a slow whisper, "have you ever done this before...?"

The "no" is buried within Loz's throat.

"Before we start, I need to do some things first," Rude informs.

"L-like what?" Loz looks over his shoulder to see Rude doing a lot of... curious things.

"Well, first, I need to put some fingers in you, otherwise it'll hurt."

"Doesn't sound fun," Loz grumbles before he leans lower onto the wall, baring his ass to the Turk.

“Well, you have to do it.”

Loz gasps at the shivering cold feeling of a thick finger circling his entrance before it pushes into him, and Rude easily shimmies himself knuckle-deep.

“How’s it feel?”

“W-weird,” Loz gulps. “B-but keep going.”

It's... definitely an odd feeling, but Loz quickly adjusts. He huffs and relaxes around Rude and palms at his cock when he feels the man pull out and worm a second finger into him slowly. Loz bites his lip at the action and pulls at his length, attempting to mask the feeling until Rude reaches deep and freely scissors in and out of Loz.

It isn't until Rude angles himself that Loz's cock springs at the touch.

“How about now,” Rude asks, observing Loz shudder.

Loz gasps when Rude runs over the spot again, and again, and the platinum blond's erection twitches with every caress.

He covers his mouth in awe, his muscles clenching and unclenching as Rude just works magic with his fingers. It's not long until Loz's weeping cock begs for release.

"Stop-" Loz cries, "t-...take ‘em out... I'm gonna come-"

Rude pulls out and wipes his slick fingers onto his thigh before grabbing hold of Loz's hips and positioning his erection over his entrance. He slowly pistons into him until his dark pelvis met Loz's ass. The Remnant bites his lip, feeling the thickness of Rude in him, stretching him, and dares to touch his cock.

“You alright so far?”

“F-feels… good,” Loz murmurs, “m-move.”

Rude holds onto Loz's hip and leans another hand onto the wall before he starts to thrust himself into Loz. The blond whimpers when he feels him stroke over his prostate as he pistons in and out of him. Smirking, Rude picks up his pace, reading into the tenseness of the other that he's doing something right.

"Ah- H-heavens," Loz pants, slowly rocking into Rude with each thrust.

The Remnant's legs quiver and his half-hard cock throbs, bobbing at the lack of stimulation. Loz stares down, watching his cock bounce against him, strands of precome leaking from the head. He presses his lips together and feels his face flush at the sensation of Rude slowly pulling out of him, and then gasps when Rude thrusts himself back in.

It's not long until Rude feels his climax, and so he reaches over Loz to grab at his erection and stroke it, syncing with his quick, animalistic thrusts. Loz whines, a high-pitched moan escaping him at the rugged feeling of Rude's hand blurring over his sensitive length. His gloved hands grasp weakly at the brick wall.

"Nggh... too... much..." Loz whimpers before his knees buckle as he comes, and Rude thrusts deep into him and rides his orgasm out from there, gritting his teeth and fucking him shallowly, struggling to carry the big, shaking oaf.

Panting harshly, the two rest against each other, Rude pulling out and leaning onto the wall as he fixes himself. Loz collapses on his knees, resting on the cold brick. The cool air that quickly replaces each other's warmth chills them both, and Loz looks over to Rude's feet when he chuckles.

Rude cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I like playing with you," The Remnant laughs before attempting to stand up and pull on his boxer-briefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I always cursed 2 suffer with unpopular ships?????? Srry if the pacings too quick on some parts or not quick at all I wrote it one night then picked up on another. And only wrote it at night. While I was really damn ass tired, folks


End file.
